


Apodyopis

by Variative



Series: Pound of Dirt 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Rope Bondage, it's mentioned anyway.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/pseuds/Variative
Summary: APODYOPIS - The act of mentally undressing someone.





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> Jinx belongs to [CJ](http://www.notactuallyherenotreally.tumblr.com)!

****It was very bright in the rec room. It stung Ghost’s eyes, and he leaned his head back against the wall he was sitting against and shut his eyes. He wasn’t sparring right now or planning to, anyway.

Jinx gave a fierce grunt and there was the tump of a body hitting the sparring mats. Ghost smiled. Jinx and Leya never pulled back; they went too hard sometimes, Ghost thought, but it would be worth it when they went back to the room Leya shared with Alta, who was dating Ke’ev and effectively did not live with Leya at all. It was an excellent arrangement.

Ghost pushed his hand under the hem of his shirt, just a little. The impressions of the previous night’s ropes were gone, but he remembered. And there was still a faint bruise where Jinx had bitten down on the indented skin, Leya’s hands stroking over his chest as she moved to untie the next knot. He’d been cradled between their bodies, and he liked the way Leya felt big in comparison to him, when she was at his back like that, and how Jinx was small and fierce, all fire and passion and sharp teeth and strong hands, and how Leya held him down, held him, and how after Jinx brushed kisses over his neck and his cheeks and Leya stroked his hair and Jinx’s. Maybe after this, maybe after. Ghost scratched his nails over the soft skin of his stomach. He could feel himself flushing. If someone saw him now, they would know what he was thinking about: him sitting against the wall, one hand under his shirt, eyes closed and a flush rising in his cheeks. It would be  _blatant_. 

If Ghost was honest with himself, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. He wanted  _everyone_  to know how good he had it, how much his girls loved him and how good they fucked him. It was something just for them, sure, and he would never trust anyone else with the ropes, but still, there was a part of him that wanted to show off, just a little.

Maybe after. Maybe after this, they would go back to the room, and Ghost would undress, and Jinx would step up behind him and run her nails lightly up his back, and Leya would look him up and down, slow, and loop the rope around his neck and pull him down to kiss her, smiling against his mouth. Jinx would be close and hot at his back, and he would shiver, and Leya would draw back and touch his cheek, grinning.

“Hey, you lazy asshole,” Jinx said, her voice loud and sudden, shattering the fantasy. Ghost jolted and opened his eyes.

“Come on,” Leya said, with the tired smug glow she only got after she’d sufficiently worked herself to the bone. “If you’re not going to work out, the least you can do is massage our poor, tired muscles.”

Jinx leaned down and took Ghost’s hands and pulled him up, and he fell into step with them as they headed for the ‘freshers. “I feel so used,” he complained.

Leya laughed, low and tired and amused, and Jinx reached up and traced her fingers over his back in deliberate lines, in a pattern he  _recognized_.

“Oh,” Jinx said, low and promising, “You  _will_ ,” and Ghost shivered and blushed, imagining.


End file.
